Janela das Almas
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: A Guerra Santa havia acabado para eles. Como os Cavaleiros de Ouro se sentiam às portas da Eternidade? Presença de casais yaoi: Aldebaran/Mu e Dohko/Shion. Fic escrita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Palaestra de Valentine's Day, presente para Human Being.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** A Guerra Santa havia acabado para eles. Como os Cavaleiros de Ouro se sentiam às portas da Eternidade? Presença de casais yaoi: Aldebaran/Mu e Dohko/Shion. Fic escrita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Palaestra de Valentine's Day, presente para **Human Being**.

* * *

Oi, gente! Mais uma fic, desta vez só um agradinho n.n''

Essa ideia veio, na verdade, das conversas aleatórias no Palas sobre o local onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam selados – vulgo "Xaxim" – e sobre a possibilidade de alguém decidir escrever algo a respeito. Pois é, decidi fazer XD [apanha]

São pequenos _flashes_, na verdade, de núcleos isolados. Dourados lidando um pouquinho com a falta de informações, com a sensação de impotência e com seus próprios fantasmas. Acabei incluindo dois casais da sua lista de preferências (Aldebaran/Mu e Dohko/Shion – casais muito queridos por mim, então não foi nenhum sacrifício –q), mas também quis abordar algo mais, como amizade, coleguismo e mesmo relações fraternas. Enfim, tem de tudo um pouco. Nada muito aprofundado, só um vislumbre, mesmo n.n''

E como sou uma porqueira com títulos, depois de muito pensar, saiu isso aqui, mesmo x.x "Janela das Almas" (nada a ver com aquela frase "os olhos são as janelas da alma" u.u'' Ok, eu pensei nessa expressão, sim –q) porque é o que a fic pretende ser, ou seja, uma forma de espionar, ainda que de relance, o que acontece no íntimo das almas seladas dos cavaleiros.

Espero que aprecie, _anyway_ n.n

* * *

**JANELA DAS ALMAS**

Fizeram o que tinha de ser feito.

Era daquela forma que tudo acabaria, então? Presos naquele lugar estranho para toda a eternidade, ignorando tudo o que se passava no restante do Universo? Era isso que ganhavam por devotarem corpos e almas a Atena?

Pois que fosse, então. Cumpriram sua missão, agora só podiam esperar que os jovens cavaleiros de bronze fizessem o resto por sua deusa. E, no ócio eterno, teriam tempo suficiente para lidar com as mazelas de suas almas desnudas.

**00000**

**Esperança**

Milo estava inquieto. Não suportava a ideia de estar ali, parado, sem poder fazer nada. A dor da derrota não era nada se comparada à impotência.

- Assim ficarei tonto, Milo. Não vai a lugar nenhum assim.

- Eu... eu sei...

Na penumbra, conseguiu vislumbrar os olhos castanho-avermelhados de seu melhor amigo. Camus parecia conformado, controlado, mas sabia que se sentia tão frustrado quanto ele.

Por outro lado, sabia que Camus havia falado apenas para quebrar o silêncio incômodo. Afinal, Aquário o compreendia como ninguém. Ainda que não de sangue, eram praticamente irmãos de alma, mesmo com temperamentos a princípio tão diferentes.

Havia sido por anos um soldado exemplar. Ainda que tivesse errado, sim, ao não perceber que estavam sendo enganados por Saga, não se arrependia do que era. E um soldado exemplar, ao se _aposentar_, morria de depressão.

Milo sequer teria esse conforto. Passaria a eternidade toda no escuro.

- Onde está sua _fé_?

Milo se surpreendeu. Camus, um homem tão intelectual, racional, até ligeiramente cético, falando de fé justamente a _ele_? Quantas vezes não havia sido o contrário? Não havia sido ele a chamar Camus à responsabilidade para com Atena quando o ruivo havia praticamente se exilado na Sibéria? Não era ele que tinha de lidar com aquele curvar irônico do francês quando começava a discursar sobre a importância de se devotar de corpo e alma à deusa?

Teve ganas de respondê-lo secamente, mas se refreou. Embora calado, embora mais contido, sabia que Camus também sofria. Tinha um discípulo que, naquele momento, provavelmente batalhava em seu lugar. Tinha uma deusa a quem, sob o secreto intuito de ajudar, havia perseguido, buscando-lhe a cabeça. Havia caído em desonra ao usar a Exclamação de Atena contra outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, três contra um. Milo compreendia que não era o único a ter um turbilhão em sua cabeça.

Ainda assim, Camus acreditava. Era tudo o que podia fazer, afinal. Sem exaltações desnecessárias que apenas piorariam o clima já pesado inerente à situação.

- Minha fé está naqueles garotos, Camus.

- Então venha uni-la à minha...

Milo assentiu e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, oraram juntos.

**00000**

**Redenção**

- Odeio essa escuridão...

Máscara da Morte não pôde deixar de rir baixinho com o desabafo do cavaleiro de Peixes. Já haviam passado pelo próprio inferno e ele reclamava do escuro? Que irônico...

Aliás, _ironia_ definia o que passavam ali. Eram simplesmente a escória de todos aqueles cavaleiros; piores até mesmo do que Kanon, provavelmente. Entretanto, o ato de abnegação ao destruírem o Muro das Lamentações parecia ter passado uma borracha na memória de todos os outros. Não tinha visto mais olhares de reprovação ou desprezo de seus colegas.

Ou talvez estivessem tão presos na própria desgraça que mal os enxergassem.

Ele poderia ter se negado, obviamente. Podia ter lutado contra o impulso de ir até o Muro, pois tinha poder sobre a própria alma. O inferno decididamente era mais movimentado que aquele _buraco_ em que os deuses os haviam jogado.

O fato de ter se sacrificado por Atena era só uma das muitas incógnitas da sua vida. Poderia passar os próximos séculos em uma tentativa de autoavaliação de seu impulso de devotamento à deusa. Mas seria uma imbecilidade inútil.

Afrodite era outro. Compreendia-o até certo ponto, até poderia considerá-lo um amigo – de uma forma meio torta, mas era o mais próximo de um amigo que imaginava ter. Vê-lo ali, tão disposto a sacrificar sua própria alma quanto ele, foi até uma certa surpresa. Aquele ali não estava acostumado a fazer gestos grandiosos sem poder aproveitar os louros depois.

Ah, precisava responder. O silêncio já o estava irritando quase tanto quanto a inércia.

- Quem o ouve dizer isso pensa que é um garotinho assustado com medo do escuro, Peixes... – Zombou.

- De que serve a minha beleza se ninguém pode vê-la, Câncer?

- Como se alguém aqui estivesse interessado em ficar olhando pra um homem pelado se exibindo. Estamos na _merda_, Afrodite! Senta e espera a eternidade passar, é tudo o que tem pra fazer!

Por entre os parcos feixes de luz que vinham de algum lugar no alto, iluminando vagamente aquela prisão, Máscara da Morte pôde enxergar as feições do colega de chacinas, traições e crueldades. O olhar que Afrodite lhe deu em resposta não foi irritadiço, tampouco irônico ou superior. Foi um olhar de desalento.

- Estamos de mãos atadas. Só o que posso fornecer é um descanso para os olhos de vocês.

Em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, Máscara da Morte teria rido de uma frase tão absurdamente arrogante. Mas depois de tanta coisa por que passaram juntos, conseguia até mesmo ver uma genuína boa intenção por trás daquelas palavras.

**00000**

**Alívio**

Seria egoísmo o que se passava no coração de Mu naquele momento?

Via seus colegas consternados, ansiosos, irritados. Não tinham mais o que fazer além de desejar que tudo saísse bem no mundo exterior.

Mas não podia mentir: seu coração estava um pouquinho mais leve do que antes.

Vê-lo a seu lado no Muro das Lamentações, sorrindo, havia sido o bálsamo que adoçara seus derradeiros momentos. E ali, selado e inócuo, ao menos tinha parte – grande parte, admita-se – de seu coração ali consigo, ainda que ostentando um semblante deveras preocupado.

- O que deve estar acontecendo lá fora...?

- Seiya, Shiryu e os outros estão lutando por Atena – A voz de Mu saiu mais serena do que o próprio ariano esperava – Eles farão milagres, como sempre.

- Você parece tão em paz...

- Não, Alde. Confesso que meu coração se angustia por notícias da Guerra Santa e se aperta ao pensar em Kiki. Ele é inteligente, sei que sabe se cuidar bem... mas não se engane, meu querido. Estou tão ansioso quanto você.

Aldebaran suspirou e alisou o rosto de Mu com delicadeza.

- Mas você sabe que a exaltação de nossas inquietudes não nos levará a nada – sorriu – Sempre fui calmo, mas quando saio do eixo, você sempre consegue me trazer de volta à razão.

- Digo o mesmo de você – O sorriso de Mu se esvaneceu – Pensei que nunca mais fosse tornar a vê-lo.

- Verdade? Pois eu tinha certeza de que enquanto minha consciência existisse, eu o veria na minha mente. Lindo, nu e coradinho estirado entre os lençóis como naquelas noites em Jamiel...

- Aldebaran!

O sorriso do taurino tinha um pouco de gracejo, mas também trazia ternura. O próprio cavaleiro de Áries acabou sorrindo com o galanteio.

- O que vou dizer pode parecer errado, mas...

- Diga.

- Depois de tudo... por mais que esse desfecho seja frustrante... estar a seu lado me faz ter menos medo da eternidade.

Aldebaran o envolveu nos braços fortes, as almas se aquecendo com o contato mútuo.

**00000**

**Honra**

Shaka já não trazia mais os olhos fechados, pois não precisava toldar a visão física para enxergar além. Era pura alma agora, afinal.

O que seus olhos viam naquela escuridão, por exemplo, era a aura pensativa de Shura de Capricórnio. Sempre havia sido um tanto melancólico a despeito de seu orgulho, mas havia um tom pensativo nas vibrações de Shura que o deixaram um tanto curioso.

Percebendo-se observado, Shura ergueu os olhos para o virginiano.

- Eu não imaginava que fôssemos terminar assim.

- Assim...?

- Juntos.

Shaka se calou por um momento, refletindo sobre o que o capricorniano lhe dissera.

- Não entendo. Por que estaríamos separados?

- Por questões óbvias, Shaka. Nós o matamos. Derramamos sangue inocente por meio de uma técnica proibida pela própria Atena. Eu sou um cavaleiro renegado, desonrado. Acho que eu merecia um castigo pior do que você.

- Mas você não sente remorso.

- Não. Eu sei que era necessário. Gostaria de lhe pedir perdão, mas não seria sincero. Eu o mataria de novo, se as circunstâncias se repetissem.

- Pois agora vê o porquê de estarmos juntos neste lugar. Por caminhos diferentes que se confluíram, todos aqui lutaram pelo mesmo fim. Todos lutaram por Atena. Por isso estamos aqui.

E concluiu:

- Não há honra maior do que devotar corpo e alma a Atena.

Shura não soube lhe responder.

**00000**

**Alento**

Perguntava-se se seus colegas da Guerra Santa anterior haviam passado por aquilo. Será que havia uma série de "monumentos" com almas seladas correspondentes a cada Guerra Santa que havia se passado?

Pensamento de tolo, sem dúvida. Mas por um momento imaginou Manigold de Câncer esmurrando as paredes durante séculos, xingando os deuses de todos os nomes que conhecia. Talvez estivesse xingando até aquele momento.

Dohko percebeu o leve sorriso em seu rosto e sorriu de volta.

- Tenho certeza de que está pensando no mesmo que eu.

- Oh, acredita nisso?

- Nos nossos companheiros.

- E acabamos aqui, selados com essa _garotada_. Sinto-me tão fora do lugar, Dohko! Essa Guerra era mais deles do que nossa e eu sinto... sinto que não fiz nada.

- Essa Guerra é tão deles quanto nossa, Shion. Nós lutamos também. Você elaborou uma estratégia pela armadura de Atena, foi chave nesta Guerra.

- Imagino mestre Hakurei com esse exato questionamento sobre os companheiros da Guerra Santa anterior. Será que ele está selado em algum lugar, também? Será que ele sabe que vencemos?

- Não gosto de pensar nisso. Embora tenha confiança em Shiryu e nos outros garotos de bronze, isso me lembra de que posso estar com essa mesma dúvida daqui a uns duzentos anos.

Shion suspirou longamente, enfadado. Tinha visto aqueles rapazes crescerem e agora estavam todos ali, tão _inutilizados_ quanto ele. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por eles. Liderá-los. Dizer-lhes palavras de apoio, de conforto, de esperança. Tinham destruído o Muro das Lamentações, oras! Haviam vencido uma batalha crucial!

Mas delegar tarefas no escuro era uma provação terrível. Confiar apenas, sem saber, sem poder ajudar. Sabia disso. Conhecera o sentimento de impotência ao ver tantas pessoas morrerem durante a primeira Guerra Santa de que participara. Aquilo _doía_.

- Você não precisa confortá-los, Shion – Dohko parecia saber o que se passava em sua mente, como sempre – Eles não precisam de colo, nem de conselhos. Estão curando as feridas de suas almas por conta própria, aos poucos. Cuide das suas, agora.

A mão forte, porém gentil, pousou no rosto pálido do ariano.

- Que coisa... sua alma é mais quente do que sua pele costumava ser.

- Suas mãos sempre foram quentes, não vejo muita diferença agora.

Dohko riu baixinho. Com o canto dos olhos, divisou o vulto de outro casal conversando baixinho a um canto, os cosmos mais serenos que os da maioria.

- Acho que seu pupilo também não precisa do seu colo, Shion, relaxe...

- Muyo! – suspirou – Eu me sinto ainda mais velho ao vê-lo assim crescido...

- Ao menos ele tem algum alento neste lugar. Posso ser o seu, Shion?

Shion sorriu de leve.

- Você sempre foi o meu alento, Dohko.

Mãos entrelaçadas. Teriam a eternidade para curar as feridas um do outro.

**00000**

**Saudade**

Aiolos conhecia aquele homem. O porte altivo, as feições endurecidas, a forma de andar de um lado para o outro tal qual leão enjaulado, indignado, querendo botar abaixo o local em que estavam selados. Se tivesse de socar um ou dois deuses que os mantinham cativos, tanto melhor.

Conhecia-o. Mas em suas lembranças via apenas o garoto hiperativo, generoso, bem-humorado e decidido que sempre colocava para dormir. Aquele garoto metido a corajoso mas que se encolhia sempre que uma tempestade mais intensa cortava os céus da Grécia.

_Olos... posso dormir com você?_

Como se atraído pelo olhar de Sagitário, Aiolia interrompeu sua marcha e voltou os olhos verdes a ele.

Idêntico às suas memórias de infância. Aiolos ainda tinha sua aparência de quatorze anos. O mesmo sorriso bondoso, o mesmo olhar inocente de quem não chegou a conhecer muito das maldades do mundo.

Os dois se olhavam, mas hesitavam em se aproximar. Era uma situação estranha, de fato. Por muito tempo Aiolia havia guardado ressentimento – injustamente, diga-se, mas que havia deixado marcas – de seu irmão mais velho. Por sua vez, Aiolos não sabia como tratar um irmão caçula mais velho e experiente do que ele próprio.

Aiolia se aproximou primeiro, mas foi Sagitário quem quebrou o incômodo silêncio entre eles.

- Aiolia... – O primogênito sorriu – Estou tão orgulhoso de você! Lutou na Guerra Santa com bravura. É um homem feito...

Aiolia sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Nunca fora homem de muitas palavras ou justificativas, mas precisava pedir perdão ao seu irmão. Tantos anos maldizendo Aiolos, querendo esquecê-lo, querendo se afastar da imagem dele... abriu a boca para falar, mas o mais velho ergueu a mão com delicadeza, pedindo silêncio.

- Sei o que vai me dizer e já adianto que não aceito desculpas, Aiolia. Não aceito porque você não tem por que se desculpar. Sei o quanto sofreu na minha ausência, mas ainda assim se manteve no caminho do Bem. Eu sempre estive com você, meu irmão, e me orgulho de quem você se tornou. Isso basta...

Aiolia se aproximou um pouco mais. Fitou-o por um momento e sorriu.

- Eu disse que seria mais alto que você um dia...

Aiolos acabou rindo.

- Disse, sim.

- Senti sua falta... eu... ah, que droga, Olos! Reencontrá-lo aqui, justo nesse lugar de m...

- _Olha o palavreado_, Olia!

Aiolia piscou algumas vezes, surpreso, e sorriu.

- Também senti falta dos seus sermões.

- É, em algumas ocasiões percebi que eles fizeram falta, mesmo – não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o caçula encabulado.

- ... você fala demais, sabia?

Puxou o irmão mais velho, agora mais novo, para um abraço saudoso. Permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem livremente enquanto era abraçado de volta, as mãos de seu irmão afagando calmamente seus cabelos.

Podia ser homem feito, mas mesmo os grandes homens precisam de colo de vez em quando.

**00000**

**Do mesmo lado**

Saga estava curiosamente quieto.

Não era como se não remoesse os atos terríveis que cometera em vida; por sinal, até a falsa traição como espectro havia lhe feito muito mal. Não se sentia plenamente redimido, tampouco. Havia, sim, uma certa melancolia no olhar; melancolia esta que provavelmente jamais deixaria sua alma atormentada.

Mas não havia se exaltado como Aiolia, nem estava inquieto como Milo, muito menos irrompia em palavrões cabeludos como Máscara da Morte. Limitava-se a observar seus companheiros de clausura em silêncio, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo.

Ele, mais do que qualquer outro, deveria ser castigado pelos deuses. Erguera o maldito punhal contra Atena duas vezes, e na segunda conseguira seu intento. Entretanto... parecia-lhe irônico que tivesse sido condenado por lutar contra um deus que atentara contra sua deusa. O que queriam, que os cavaleiros de Atena ficassem de braços cruzados enquanto outro deus avançava sobre os domínios dela?

Mortais... meros joguetes divinos.

Mas acreditava que Atena venceria. Tinha Niké a seu lado, cavaleiros devotados à frente... e Cavaleiros de Ouro que nem mesmo em seu sepulcro final deixariam de enviar suas orações a ela. E se tudo estivesse bem lá fora, não se importava em passar a eternidade ali, nu e no escuro. A bem da verdade, era um preço baixo a se pagar.

Mas se pudesse, gostaria de tirar seu irmão dali. Não conseguiria expressar em palavras o júbilo em ver Kanon finalmente ao lado de Atena, e achava injusto que tivesse tido tão pouco tempo para isso. Kanon merecia uma nova oportunidade como cavaleiro de Gêmeos, merecia viver a vida que lhe fora negada pelo simples fato de ter nascido minutos depois. Quão amargo deveria ser o gosto de ser selado justo em um momento de redenção...

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo o local, chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros. Era uma gargalhada livre, franca, cheia de vida.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – Quis saber Leão – Kanon! Como pode rir num momento desses?!

Saga enfim viu seu irmão gêmeo alguns metros adiante, ajoelhado e sem conseguir parar de rir. Aiolos teve de conter Aiolia, que fizera menção de avançar no geminiano.

- Qual é a graça?! – Indignou-se um incrédulo Milo.

Foi quando os olhos de Kanon se ergueram para os presentes que o rodeavam. A luz tênue que incidia sobre ele revelou os olhos lacrimejantes de riso, mas também de uma emoção indefinível. Kanon sorria, ofegante.

- Não veem? Eu estou aqui! _Eu estou aqui com vocês_! – O lábio tremeu – Não é _extraordinário_?

Alguns se entreolharam confusos; outros deram de ombros e se afastaram, acreditando que Kanon tivesse enlouquecido. Mas Saga sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, indo ao encontro do gêmeo e se ajoelhando diante dele, abraçando-o forte.

Havia entendido o que Kanon quisera dizer e seu peito se desanuviou um pouco quanto ao destino do irmão. Percebeu enfim que Kanon não gostaria de estar em outro lugar.

* * *

**Cabou, gente!**

**Eu sei que ficou uma coisa na linha tênue entre o sentimental e o quase _nonsense_, mas foi isso que minha inspiração me permitiu x.x E os _flashes_ na minha cabeça n.n'' Algumas partes ficaram maiores que outras, mas fazer o quê? x.x**

**Mais uma fic de presente para a Human Being. E olha, vou confessar uma coisa: depois de decidir escrever esta fic pra você sobre o xaxim, não é que tive um sonho que me inspirou a OUTRA fic também ambientada nele? Tô pensando em escrever, mas não ia ser legal como presente de AS de _Valentine's Day_ porque... seria um PWP com casais bem _random_. **

**Isso mesmo, festinha no xaxim! Já tenho uma descul... digo, um _plot_ (?) pra isso! Um dia sai, tô falando! Ia fazer uma _oneshot_ em _flashes_ nesse estilo, mas Shaka-sama me convenceu de que fazer a festinha em capítulos separados seria melhor (ah, concordo plenamente x.x).**

**Bom, por hoje é só, pessoal! Espero que tenham curtido esta humilde ficzinha extra. _Kissus_ e até uma próxima!**

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
